From the Eyes of Vincent Valentine
by Fuyu Yuki
Summary: I felt that the game didn't quite show enough of Vincent Valentine's past, so here's where I filled in the gaps! I wrote this a while ago, and only decided recently to start working on it again! Hope you enjoy it!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I did not create any of these characters. All characters used in this story are owned by SQUARESOFT Inc., I did not create them, I can't express that enough, so don't sue!   
  
From the Eyes of Vincent  
By: Fuyu Yuki  
  
  
What do you want? What? Why do you wanna know why I'm sittin' on this rock, hmm? Travelers on your way to Midgar? There's nothing there. It's been deserted for 30 years. Yes, 30 years. You wanna hear my side of the story?   
  
~~~~~~~~(Little men waltz in and change the scene)~~~~~~~~~~   
  
( AHEM…like I was saying… ) I was 6 years old around the time, and man what a life I had. I lived in the City of Junon at the time ( Yes, You heard me right, that Junon right over by the Ocean. ) With my Mother, My father, and my sister. ( Yes, my sister named Victoria, two years younger than me. ) Well, like a lot of my friends, My father was a simple fisherman, trying to make a living at the big Military HQ. My family's life was happy, and normal. Until one day, My father was drafted into the ShinRa army to fight a war somewhere up by North Corel. ( I think they said that Corel wouldn't accept the company, and ShinRa REALLY wanted to control the entire planet. ) Anyway, my mother was kissing my father goodbye the last day he would be with us before he was shipped off to Corel. My sister, of course, put up a fit as he started to leave. (Smiles sadly) She started to cry, and pout saying how much she was gonna miss him.   
  
My father gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear that I wasn't able to hear. My sister nodded sadly, and stopped crying. My dad smiled at my direction and came over to me. He stooped onto his knees so that he could be at eye level with me. He put his hand on my head, and said to me gently, "Take care of your mom and sister for me while I'm gone, OK?" I nodded sadly, fighting back a few tears of my own. My dad then whispered something into my ear, probably the same thing he had told Viccy.   
  
"I'll think of you always, and if I can't come back, never forget me, and be brave."   
  
I nodded back at him, as I joined my Mother and sister, while we watched my Father leave town on a Giant Tanker. ( Sighs Sadly ) That was the last time we ever saw my dad. We got a letter back from the President 4 months later, saying my Father had died in Combat. The Letter read like this:   
  
Valentine Family:   
  
I am sad to report that Drafted Soldier Richard Valentine has died in the line of combat. He died from a bullet wound to his spine. It may be comforting to know that he was found holding a Locket with a picture of his family in his hands. I mourn with you from this terrible loss.   
  
  
Sadly,   
President Cohert A. ShinRa  
  
( Yes, his first name was Cohert. ) Anyway, I hadn't believed that letter for one second. Wouldn't they have offered a Funeral service for fallen soldiers somewhere? That mystery wasn't solved for a long while later on in my life. For a few years everything stayed… Quiet. That's the best word that I can use to describe it. I think it was 9 years later that something happened in the "Sleepy" town of Junon. ( That's where the city got its nickname. )   
  
I was 15, and Victoria was 13, when our Mother died. With my Mother, some people say that she never really got over the death of my Father and she died of grief. I highly doubted that. ( WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M HEARTLESS?! I just don't show a lot of emotion. ) The town gave my mom a funeral, where we buried her by the sea. But there was one wee little problem. Where would Victoria and I be headed?   
  
End of Chapter 1   



	2. What the future has in store...

Chapter 2: What the future has in store…   
  
First thing was first, I had to find out what killed my mother. There weren't any wounds found on her body, so someone couldn't have killed her with a weapon. Then came the dreaded moment when I found what killed my mother. Poison… There was some of it left in a piece of bread that my mom had been eating. The neighbors had seen me walk into the house right after the funeral, so they came after me. When they asked what I was doing, I told them about the piece of bread. When they had notified the authorities about it, all they did was pick up the fuc***' piece of bread and leave!   
  
They did do one thing, though. As they were leaving, they told my sister and I that none of this happened. And if we EVER told anyone about this, we'd be in serious trouble. Now I knew for sure that something was definitely going on. First it was my father, now my mother. Who was next, My sister?! Bingo. A few months later, my sister and myself were in our home sleeping. Nobody had cared to adopt either of us, so we began taking care of ourselves. That night while we were sleeping, wouldn't you guess? More Soldiers.   
  
It went down like this…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Another Flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The door of my home is broken into splinters, as a group of 2nd class Soldiers barged inside.   
  
"All right men, find the girl!" Shouted the man who was apparently in charge. I shot up awake, and ran to my sister's room. I shook Victoria awake, but by the time she was fully aware of what was happening, it was too late. The Soldiers had come in through my sister's door, and were now getting ready to drag Victoria away.   
  
"Stay behind me, Victoria!" I yelled to her, as I backed into a corner, and pulled out an old gun of my father's. She did what I said, and crouched behind me. I quickly loaded the gun, and aimed it at the soldiers.   
  
"Easy kid, we don't want you, only the girl." Said the head soldier, walking in the front of the group. I pointed the gun at his head and said, "You're not gonna take her." At this point, the Head Soldier was getting pretty teed at me.   
  
"Listen kid, you can go peacefully and unhurt by giving us the girl, or you can end up in the burial plot next to your mom."   
  
MY MOTHER?! "HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOM?!" I screamed. The Soldier then got a surprised look on his face. He had just exposed a *REALLY* big secret to the enemy.   
  
"Dammit! Just grab her!" Yelled the Soldier, as he tried to knock me out by punching me, fortunately he missed. I darted back in front of Victoria, and pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang, and a loud howl. I was aiming for the guy's head, but I ended up shooting him in the arm.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" Screamed the head Soldier, as he decked me across the face. My head flew backwards, as I stumbled and hit the wall VERY hard. I crumpled down to the floor, as 5 men held me down. The head Soldier grabbed my sister by the wrist, and started dragging her out of the house.   
  
"VINCENT!!!" I heard my sister cry, trying to get away from the Soldier.   
  
"Don't worry Victoria, I will come after you!!" I yelled back.   
  
"Oh no you won't." One of the 2nd class Soldiers brought out a syringe and injected something in my neck. The next thing I knew, I woke up the next day without a clue as to what had happened last night.   
  
My guess is that that stuff they gave me was supposed to block my memory of what had happened. And, of course it did work. The strange thing was that none of the people in the town had even heard of my sister, said that I had always been an only child. So of course, I believed them because there wasn't anything for me to believe. So more years passed by, and I was 18. I had taken up an interest in guns for some reason. One day there was an ad put up on the town bulletin:   
  
  
**********************PERSON(S)NEEDED***********************   
VICE PRESIDENT RUFUS SHINRA IS IN NEED OF PEOPLE TO WORK IN THE WEAPONS DEPARTMENT.   
  
REQUIREMENTS:   
  
MUST HAVE EXCEEDING KNOWLEDGE IN WEAPONS MUST BE AT LEAST THE AGE OF 18   
  
THE DEADLINE FOR INTERVIEWS WILL BE NEW YEARS. WE WISH TO SEE MANY APPLICANTS! ( PLEASE APPLY AT JUNON MILITARY CAMP. GO TO SEE HEAD OF WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT SCARLET McKAIN. )   
  
************************************************************  
  
Everyone in the town was suggesting that I try out for the position, Since I had gotten an extent of knowledge in guns. So I thought, What the Hell. What was the worst that could happen to me, anyway? So that next day, I went down to the Military HQ and filled out an Application. The next thing I knew, I was being called in for an immediate interview with the Head of Weapon Development. I headed to the secretary's desk, where she told me where to go.   
  
When I opened the door, with her back to me sitting in a black leather seat with a cigarette in her hand.   
  
"Vincent Valentine: Age 18, Birthplace Junon hospital, Only child, Both Parents Deceased, extensive knowledge in hand guns and rifles." She was reading my Application. At this point she turned around and faced me. "Hello Vincent. Please take a seat." I did as I was told, as I took a brief look at Scarlet. She looked about 20 something years old, blonde hair, had a nice sky blue business suit on. She had very little make up on at that, too.   
  
She took a light puff of her cigarette, and began the interview.   
  
"So Vincent, what can you provide for ShinRa?"   
  
"Nothing."   
  
"And how long have you handled fire arms?"   
  
"4 years."   
  
"What do you know about them?"   
  
"Everything."   
  
"Uh huh… Well, have you ever had any other jobs that we could look up for reference of your background?"   
  
"No."   
  
"I see… Well Vincent, you're the type of material that we need in a special department of our company."   
  
"And where would that be?" I asked. She slowly leaned forward, and put her chin on her folded hands.   
  
"We have an organization of people that work for Vice President Rufus directly. We call them the Turks."   
  
"What would I have to do?" I asked suspiciously.   
  
"The Turks take on the jobs of Cops or Bodyguards of The President. So, does the position sound interesting to you?" I thought it over slowly. I had nothing to lose, but pretty much nothing to gain either. What the Hell.   
  
"Yes Ms. McKain, this position sounds quite interesting to me."   
  
She laughed lightly and said, "Please, call me Scarlet. Well Mr. Valentine, you have the job. We expect you to be in the President's office by 6 am Monday, In the uppertown of Midgar—"   
  
"Wait, you never said anything about going to Midgar." I interrupted her.   
  
"Well, that is where the main ShinRa Headquarters are based. If you don't want to move, then you shouldn't take this job."   
  
Leaving all of my memories here? …Should I do it? This town had filled my heart with pain… I had to get away from it.   
  
"No, I still want the job." I said.   
  
"Good. ShinRa will provide you with your own apartment." She said, standing up. "Nice doing business with you, Mr. Valentine."   
  
"Same to you, Scarlet." I said, shaking her hand as she held it out. I walked out of her Office, and back to my home to pack.   
  
END OF CHAPTER 2   
  



	3. The city of Lights

***Chapter 3: We're off to see the President, the wonderful   
president of Midgar. Oops, that doesn't make sense…***  
  
Don't be so mean to your sister, Vincent, or the Galian Beast will  
come to get you!  
  
My eyes snapped open as I awoke from what seemed to be a nightmare,  
only… it hadn't been threatening. And who was that voice in my   
dream who knew my name, who had told me not to be so mean to my   
sister? I'd never had a sister. Odd.  
  
I got up and picked up the suitcase I had placed the night before   
by my bed and prepared to leave Junon for good. I looked around my  
small home, or what remained of it. There had once been three rooms  
to this house, but age, mold, and erosion(our house was right by   
the ocean by the electrical tower) had worn it down to one bedroom  
with a missing wall and a dank living room. Floorboards creaked   
everywhere, and the entire house looked as if no one had lived in   
it for ages.  
  
I dragged my suitcase out into the living room and placed it on top  
of the table in the center of the room. All around me were old   
carpets on the floor, and broken furniture, ruined after years of  
neglect. I sat down in one of the couches and put my face in my   
hands—it was time to leave, but did I really want to say goodbye?   
I looked up from my face down position, my eyes burning red, tears   
beginning to develop in them.  
  
"Well, guys. I guess this is goodbye, hm? Thanks for everything,"   
I said quietly, as I picked up my suitcase, went out, and closed   
the door behind me forever.  
  
*****  
  
Shin-Ra had arranged it so that I could take militarian-Junon's   
heli-taxi to Midgar. It was the first time I had ever taken a step   
outside of the sleepy town… and I was shocked in what I saw.   
The city, in all of its glory, was nothing I had ever seen.  
  
Neon lights were everywhere, advertising any thing imaginable. On   
the lower levels of the city, the sectors looked as if someone had   
started to rebuild after a great tragedy, but gave up early on into   
the project. Everything was so dark a dreary down there, where no   
sunlight came through… Now, the upper levels were another thing.   
Clean air, warm sunlight, unpolluted resources… Upper Midgar truly  
was a work of art. Anyway, I reported to Shin-Ra HQ that morning   
and met with the President himself. Personally, I thought the   
President's office was more interesting than the President himself,  
but of course I didn't say that.  
  
TO BE CONTNUED... 


End file.
